In the field of medicament administration, the development of multi-flow infusion pumps has improved the simultaneous delivery and administration of more than one medicament. To prevent the tangle of individual plastic medical tubes that would normally result from such multi-drug/solution delivery set-ups and the problems that could result therefrom, unitary ribbons comprising two or more lengths of plastic tubing disposed side-by-side were developed for the delivery of multiple drugs and solutions simultaneously without mixing them together until just prior to infusion of same into a patient. Such tubing ribbons have been fabricated by several different methods including the extrusion of multi-tubing ribbon, chemical bonding of individual lengths of tubing to one another, adhesively securing individual lengths of tubing together, and the use of external hot air to bond side-by-side lengths of tubing to one another. The ribbon extrusion method is very costly, due to custom-designed molds and fixtures, as is the chemical-bonding and adhesive processes which are also relatively messy and require "clean-up" procedures. Bonding by means of the application of external heat is a lengthy procedure and one which can result in heat distortion of the lengths of plastic tubing.
It is understood that with all of the processes described herein, the lengths of tubing are secured together throughout the entire length of the unitary multi-tubing ribbon which results in a major problem when the ends of the individual tubing lengths comprising the ribbon must be separated from one another, as for example, for connection to more widely-spaced-apart inlet ports of a manifold connector to which the tubing ribbon is to be connected. In separating the bonded tubing ends, the wall portions of the ends are often damaged so that the connection thereof to such manifold inlet ports results in leaks rather than properly sealed connections. Further, it would be difficult, if material flowing downwardly between the tubing lengths where it joins together and hardens, thus forming an ultrasonic weld therebetween. The section of the tubing ribbon between the welded portions thereof are not bonded together and can be spread out and cut either individually or all simultaneously for the purposes previously discussed herein. This unique tubing ribbon is very adaptable and overcomes most, if not all, of the previously discussed problems associated with currently available tubing ribbons.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel ultrasonically welded plastic tubing ribbon of side-by-side tubing lengths which is characterized by unwelded sections at spaced intervals along the length thereof which renders the ribbon much more adaptable than currently available tubing ribbons.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel process for forming such a new and novel tubing ribbon and a new and novel apparatus for carrying out this unique process including a grooved nest-like base member, means for clamping two or more lengths of plastic tubing in the grooves in side-by-side relationship, and sonic horns having sealing blades engageable with adjacent lengths of tubing for ultrasonically welding the lengths of tubing to one another at spaced intervals along the length thereof.